Fear
by Scimitarmoon
Summary: On the journey back from Mordor Gollum is out for vengeance on Frodo for destroying the ring. I was young when I wrote this, and it was something of a learning curve.
1. Gollum persues

disclaimers: I am the servant of the preciousssss. I own nothing. yessssss. I own the nice cold fishes though, suckers! nah! I have the fish!  
  
jealous?  
  
you're jealous.   
  
I refuse to aucknowleage that smeagol is dead. (thats too darn hard to spell!) I also egnore several other facts from the book   
  
************  
  
He's following us.  
  
I can see it in frodo's eyes, he knows it, he's afraid. Gollum is on our trail, he wants revenge for his precious. These past couple of nights, Frodo hasn't slept atall, he's not eating- not talking. He'll die if this keeps up ; but fear can do terrible things to a person. Frodo's been through too much- I tell Sam he'll be OK, but in my heart I know he will die. But I don't think I can keep it to myself any longer, I have to tell them the truth.-  
  
"Frodo, you have to eat something" I said, lifting his head. Frodo didn't say anything, he just got up and moved away, looking out. He knew Gollum was out there. "I know you're afraid, we all are." I laid a hand on his shoulder, he just shrugged me off "Sam can't bare to see you in such a state." he didn't listen, I left him alone, it was no use.   
  
Sam looked up at me tearfully "Master Frodo will be OK won't he?" he said tearfully. I couldn't bare to lie to him  
  
"no he won't, not if he doesn't start eating, he'll die." I suppose that was a little heartless, but I snapped, I'm only human. But Sam burst into tears  
  
"you said he'd be OK!" Sam wailed, I kneeled down and wrapped my arms around him  
  
"I'm sorry Sam, I can't say what will happen, I only know what might happen, but I don't beleive he'll make it" It pained me so much to say that, but I was better off telling the truth, no matter how awful it was. I couldn't help but think, I had to do something to save him, so I dropped Sam and raced off in the direction of Frodo, who was standing on a rock, looking out at the horizon- "Frodo you can't do this to yourself! You're killing yourself, Poor Sam is in such a state!" Frodo looked up at me, and fainted. My blood turned to ice, I picked him up and carried him back to camp. Sam was still crying, he'd be upset at me for leaving him like that, but he saw Frodo- "Frodo! Frodo!" I yelled shaking him, I didn't beleive he would wake, he wasn't strong enough, Frodo's eyes fluttered "stay with me frodo, stay awake! Sam, get the others" Sam shakily picked himself up and ran off.  
  
Frodo found it easier keeping his eyes open once I'd given him something to eat. But he was still very pale. Days passed, we had to start on the trek hom again, I dat Frodo in front of me on my horse.  
I could still sense his fear. At night we could see those big bulbous eyes glaring at us. And the vioce-  
  
'we'll get it my preciousss, yesss' 


	2. He's still following

Frodo grew worse and worse, His face was a sickly yellow-colour, and his fear grew. Every time we stopped he became terrified, and pleaded me not to stop, gollum was near. We finally reached the lands of Rohan, where we could obtain horses for the others. The men of Rohan gave three horses and four ponies, I already had the horse Windrush. Gimli was given a large, chestnut horse name Barrowin, Legolas- a fine jet black horse called Hennafist, and Gandalf took shadowfax once again. Pippin took a small fat shetland pony called Ryin, who had a habbit of stopping to nibble grass ; Merry- Lianor, a bigger, less stout exmoor pony, Merry was pleased that his pony was bigger than pippin's; Sam took a pony(bigger than Merry's) called Anorin, and Siale, was used to carry the packs.  
  
The rider's of Rohan tried to help Frodo, but only elves could help him now, we would have to hurry to rivendell.  
  
One night, Gollum attacked- Frodo kept telling me, we were not safe stopping, the horses(bar shadowfax) and ponies needed rest, as did we.  
  
"we can't stop here! we can't!" Frodo wailed, "it's not safe!" I had looked around, and there was nothing but moorland, Frodo's mind was weakened by his illness, and he was afraid.  
  
"there's nothing out there, I've looked around, and we're safe" I said, trying to reasure him  
  
"no we're not!"  
  
"we are! Legolas saw nothing either, you're safe"  
  
"WE'RE NOT SAFE!" Frodo wailed again, bursting into tears "we're not! we're not! he's out there!"  
  
"Legolas and I will keep watch, nothing will attack us. Gollum is a coward" I consoled him, and led the poor hobbit out on a blanket  
  
The night was dark and cold, but the fire kept us warm. I'd managed to calm frodo down, he'd been crying for ours ; but now he lay awake, staring into the flames.  
I lay next to him, and adventually i managed to get him to sleep. I hoped that this time his sleep would not be plagued by nightmares, often, on most nights he woke up screaming. I had promised to keep watch, but I let my eyes close.  
  
"Aragorn! ARAGORN!" The elf screamed, shaking me. What? I'd gone to sleep, and Frodo wasn't beside me  
  
"Frodo! It's my fault, I promised to keep watch!" I said, getting up  
  
"No, it's my fault, he woke up...nature called. So I took him out, and Gollum attacked! he took Frodo! And when I came back the horses had gone!"  
  
we woke the others, and set out into the forest. It was nearly day break when we found him. We heard hooves, and found the horses in a clearing they lead us deep into the forest. WE found Frodo lying on the ground, Hennafist and shadowfax crained their necks down and nudged him, and stepped aside, I bent down and felt his hand, it was cold, but he was breathing. "Frodo? can you hear me?" I said, but he wasn't awake. 


	3. The race to Rivendell

We carried Frodo back to the camp- and led him by the fire, the rest of us would keep awake while he slept. The next day he woke and stood up, as if he was looking for something. I doubted he knew where he was, and for a split second he couldn't even remember who he was-  
  
As soon as Frodo was well enough, we set out again. The other hobbits are so upset to see Frodo in this state, Sam sits with him when we stop, and sometimes he just goes off on his own. He fears for Frodo's life.  
  
Now I have little hope of his survival, but we should at least try.  
  
Rivendell is near. And so is gollum.  
we rode hard for two day's, and only a week to go. But every moment felt like forever, Frodo grew weaker, and I could see that he wouldn't last-  
  
At last Rivendell was in site "hang on Frodo, we're nearly there. We're nearly there" I could tell that Frodo was petrified, he felt himself slipping away. Windrush went into full gallop, I felt it was OK to leave the others, they'd catch up adventually, Rivendell was on the horizon.  
  
"Aragorn. I'm scared" Frodo gasped weakly  
  
"I know" I said 


	4. At rivendell Frodo's fate

Another hour dragged by, time seemed to slow down to nearly a standstill- and Frodo had worsened, he was barely breathing. It seemed like an eternity before we reached rivendell, Shadowfax finely halted at the gates, I jumped down and lifted Frodo from Shadowfax's back,   
  
"Frodo!" I yelled, but he couldn't hear me, his expression was blank and his eyes were open- but they were a dull grey- from his usual deep sapphire ; I carried him into Rivendell- the elves were surprised at my sudden, and shocking entrance- they were his only hope now..,.  
  
****  
  
"How is he?" I asked Elrond- standing up, I could see it in his eyes- it wasn't good-  
  
"Frodo is very sick-" Elrond said sadly "but it was lucky you brought him to us when you did- less than an hour, and he would be dead" I sighed with relief, but Elrond went on "but he has slipped into a deep coma, chances are slim- that he will ever wake, but you have given him that chance, even if it is slim"  
  
Three days passed, I knew the Hobbit might never wake, I feared this- poor Frodo , of all people at least deserved to live- he was the ring bearer.  
Adventually the others arrived, terrified of the news I would tell them-  
  
Sam did not say a word, he stared up at me, searching in my eyes for any clue of what I was about to say- and I could see it in his eyes- that he beleived Frodo was dead "He's alive!" was all I had to say ; Sam burst into tears "he's in a coma" I said, kneeling down and holding the distraut hobbit to my chest, comforting him  
  
"he isn't never gonna wake up his he Strider?" Sam asked tearfully  
  
"I don't no Sam" I said ; I wish I did know, but even Elrond could not tell Frodo's fate...... 


	5. coma

The next few days were a waking nightmare- for all of us ; I felt so awful seeing Frodo lying there- so ill, and I couldn't do a thing.. But, I think that Sam felt much worse than I did, he was much closer to Frodo- and spend the entire time at his side.  
  
I opened the door slowly, to no surprise- Sam was sitting next to Frodo's bed, holding his hand- "The colour in Frodo's cheeks is coming back, Elrond says its a good sign" I said- hoping my words would comfort him, if only a little.   
  
"but when's he gonna wake up Strider?" Sam asked forlornly. My heart ached- I had no answer, I sat down beside him, I didn't need to say anything- 


	6. Gollums death

Something dark and slimy made it's way into Rivendell. It blended in with the blackness of the clouded night. Even the Elves did not notice it's presence.  
  
It crawled in through a window, breaking the silence with it's obsessed, maddened vioce "he will pay, yes preciousssss. The Baggins will pay" Gollum, was the creature's name. He was evil, but not entirely, his heart was not completely corrupted by evil, there was some, if very little, goodness left in him. Part of his real personality- Smeagol.  
  
Gollum dropped to the floor, without a sound, and crawled towards the bed- "yessss, the nasty Baggins will pay, iGollum, Gollum". Gollum climbed up onto the bedside cabinet, the room was dimly lit by a candle- he'd found the hobbit he'd been hunting down for so long; Gollum slid his hands around the hobbit's neck, and prepared to squeeze. But something stopped him. Even in his sleep, Frodo looked troubled, and wan- was this Gollum's fault? He'd stalked the hobbit for a long time, and had seen his condition deteriate into a coma. "iGollum? Smeagol promised to master that he would be good. But He has broken it!" Gollum whimpered to himself "Baggins wasn't nasty, he called us by our name.....my name. Then we, Gollum did this to him" Gollum withdrew his hands and jumped down from the cabinet.  
  
Ever since the ring had been destroyed, Gollum had been fading- and Smeagol had been gaining more and more control, and now, Gollum had almost disappeared altogether. Smeagol curled up on the marble floor. It was cold, but he no longer cared; the ring had been eating away at his mind for centuries had left him weak and tired.  
  
Smeagol closed his eyes.....  
  
(part 8 and prologue coming soon) 


	7. Sméagol

Shock horror, I'm actually updating this, I know chapters are brief but still.  
  
*********  
  
Elrond watched the ancient creature stir in his troubled sleep. He saw not the vile and corrupted creature who's thoughts were bent on evil things; he saw a plain-faced hobbit-like creature. Of course everyone had assumed that Gollum was a hobbit, but now proof showed that clearly he was not…now Gollum wasn't even Gollum anymore, this was Sméagol; he had thin but strikingly jet black hair, and had much smaller feet than a hobbit, he also had smaller, more subtlety shaped ears.   
  
And this creature did not look evil, nor did he look capable of the torment Frodo had been put through,   
  
Sméagol stirred again, and this time he opened his eyes "GOLLUM!" Sméagol wailed, looking about himself with a look of utter shock on his face "ELF! Bad elves!!!!" the nurse who had been helping Elrond to look after Sméagol ran over to his bedside and tried to hold him down, Elrond knew that the presence of evil had lingered in Sméagol for so long that he would be frightened; for the first time in centuries, he was alone. Elrond also new that Sméagol hated elves, because Gollum had made him hate them.  
  
He had, before, assumed that Sméagol would never completely recover from the ring, but here he was, clear as daylight- Sméagol had totally physically recovered from his lengthy ordeal, despite this miracle, Elrond still doubted that mental recovery would not be tenuous and long.  
  
Sméagol defiantly struggled against the nurse, although still weak he put up a fight, surprisingly effective for his size, he nearly managed to escape her grip;   
  
"There is nothing to fear" Elrond told Sméagol "We are not a threat to you, we will not harm you" Sméagol stopped struggling and stared at him.  
  
"Gollum!" Sméagol whined. "It is gone, it is just Sméagol! Sméagol!!!!!! It is all different!"  
  
"It is better." Elrond said.  
  
"Better" Sméagol comfirmed, exausted he sighed deeply and led back down, swiftly falling into a deep sleep. The nurse left the room hastily, Elrond looked down at the small creature. On the outside he was relatively young, but on the inside, Elrond feared that timeless, tiring age lurked. Sméagol was old, and if he felt that age, there was little left for him in the world of the living. 


	8. A new beginning

Frodo watched Sméagol from afar, too shy to go up to him. Sméagol looked so sad, looking out from one of the marble balconies, onto the majestic waterfall that plunged into the river, and the trees and mountains beyond; trying to remember the last time he was not Gollum. Sméagol had no recollection of being without the presence of Gollum, the lack of the evil within him was a terrifying, new experience. The youth that had long since left him, was non existent in his mind. He had always been Gollum, and there was nothing but the ring, Sméagol was the voice that said no, the voice that had been silenced, and now he was free to speak, and Gollum was just a dreadful, haunting memory that was so clear and vivid, little else existed. Of course, that little else, a spark amidst the raging fire, was hope; and Sméagol desperately searched his soul, for that tiny spark. Alas, he could not find it.   
  
Sméagol briefly turned around to look at Frodo, his strikingly dark brown, doleful eyes stared emptily at the hobbit. Frodo realised how unhappy he was; Frodo had his fair share of agony and torture, But Sméagol had spent centuries in the cold and damp of a lonely cave for many centuries, having his mind eaten away and tormented by an unthinkable evil, and gotten so used to it that having it torn away must've been very hard, Frodo could barely understand how Sméagol had come out of that horror and not become the evil. Sméagol had made it, and against all odds- was not broken beyond repair, how strong he was to go through such change and torment and not be totally insane, how strong he was to fight the evil, and not, in the end kill the hobbit.  
  
Frodo plucked up the courage to approached Sméagol, after all, he was not inhabited by Gollum anymore, he was not the creature that hunted him down. "I know I can never understand your whole ordeal, but at least, a little" Frodo said, Sméagol looked at him sadly. "We went through a lot together."  
  
"I caused you pain" Sméagol said sadly.  
  
"I know, but I forgive give you." Frodo laid a hand on Sméagol's shoulder.   
  
"Sméagol hurts! It hurts!" Sméagol whined, raising his voice. "So alone."  
  
"I know, I feel it too, but remember that you are not alone. We can get through the pain together, and there are the others, if you need to talk."  
  
"There are no others for me. I have nothing. I lost everything when Déagol died. Frodo's Sam hates me, and no-one else knows me." Sméagol sighed.  
  
"Sam does not hate you, he hated Gollum, but he was never a very popular character was he?" Frodo laughed "and there are the elves, Aragorn, Pip, Sam and Merry are very good friends to me, I'm sure they'd be very good friends to you. Besides, no-one is ever alone, there is always someone who will care. Even when the world seems to through everything against you, few seem to know you and all seem to hate you. Somewhere in the world someone, even for the briefest moment ; cares. And I do." Frodo looked over to Sam who was standing next to the door, probably not sure of what to say or do. Sméagol stood up and approached him. Before long Sméagol managed to break the ice and was having a comfortable conversation with Sam. He was making his first friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****THE*****  
*****END**** 


End file.
